


shelter in the storm

by voidofsarcasmanddeath



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater, The Raven Boys
Genre: Adam Parrish Loves Ronan Lynch, College Student Adam Parrish, Fluff, Harvard University, How Do I Tag, M/M, Ronan Lynch Loves Adam Parrish, The Barns (Raven Cycle), Tired Adam Parrish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:27:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25963585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voidofsarcasmanddeath/pseuds/voidofsarcasmanddeath
Summary: Adam comes home from Harvard and sleeps on the couch with Ronan even though they have a perfectly good bed upstairs.
Relationships: Ronan Lynch/Adam Parrish
Comments: 4
Kudos: 77





	shelter in the storm

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy!

Ronan and Adam never had a normal life. There was always something whispering in Adam’s deaf ear or some kind of night creature trying to kill Ronan in his dreams. But they both knew it. Any other couple wouldn’t have been able to make it through the things the two of them had gone through. 

There was no eye of the storm. It was just the harsh winds and the beating rain. Tonight, the two of them had found shelter from the storm. 

Ronan had been sitting on the couch, in the middle of a book with no name on the spine. He hadn’t slept in two days and ran on caffeine. It was a miracle he hadn’t fallen asleep yet. But that was Ronan being stubborn. 

Adam came in. The wind blustered behind him. The warmth of the Barns welcomed him back, comforting him. The last semester of Harvard hadn’t been easy on him. He sported 5 o’clock shadow and dark bags under his eyes. He swayed on his feet, half-asleep and standing in the doorway. 

When he walked towards the living room, he only had one thing on his mind. Ronan sitting on that couch where only a year ago, they had been less tired and less old. And Adam wanted to sit down there and nap forever. To never get up and to forget all of the homework he had in the bag slung over his shoulder. 

Ronan jolted from his sleepy stupor when Adam set his bag down by the foot of the couch just in time to catch Adam and pull him onto the couch onto the other tired boy. Ronan wrapped his arms around him and breathed him all in, the smell of the Hondoyota, the faint smell of cheap drip coffee, and the faint smell of a forest that had hung onto him years after the fall of Cabeswater. 

“Do I really want to be a lawyer?” Adam mumbled into Ronan’s neck. At that, he chuckled and shook his head. 

“You worked your ass off to be a lawyer.”

Adam snuggled into Ronan’s neck. “I don’t wanna,” he whined. “It’s so much work.”

Both of them were tired enough to fall asleep at the moment. Adam’s breath slowed with his heart as he fell into a sleep, leaving himself with the last word. Ronan fumed quietly until sleep dragged him under. 

They both woke up the next day, better rested than they had been in weeks. Ronan hadn’t been chased by some demon and Adam hadn’t worried about assignments and coming home and money and gas. 

When Ronan woke empty-handed, he smiled and looked down at the boy with blond-brown hair and freckles, thanking whoever was up there for this boy who loved him more than he could have ever dreamed.

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me what you think!


End file.
